


Hey Bartender

by wildestdreams824



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Scott, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Light Angst, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams824/pseuds/wildestdreams824
Summary: Broken-hearted, Tessa heads out on the town to drown out her sorrows. Winding up in a grungy dive bar wasn’t her ideal plan.However, the smooth-talking owner, Scott, tries his best to help his newest bar patron through her dilemma.One pint of beer at a time.





	Hey Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the fic that I was working on in between my story whenever I had writer’s block.
> 
> It’s AU with some of your favorites in it. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song “Bartender” by Lady Antebellum.

_5_ : _00 pm_

Coughing on the lukewarm beer, Tessa bangs her head against the sticky countertop. Sitting in a bar jammed pack with hockey memorabilia, beers on tap, and plenty of people for after-work drinks, was not her idea of a great night. This place is definitely not her usual scene but somehow, she ended up here. 

Fate. Destiny. The Instagram post that might ruin her love life for the next few years. The fact that this bar was the first one she saw as soon as the picture came up.

And she needed a drink... _badly_. 

_Married. Three months after they broke up he wants to go propose to someone. To a 20 year-old at that._

“Alright, kiddo. You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind, eh?” the bartender gives her a soft smile, “Now I’m used to hearing everyone’s stories so lay it on me.”

He shifts his weight to lean across from her, trying to catch her eye. “I think I should add therapist to my job title. I can honestly say that I’ve helped many people out of sticky situations.” He mops up the spilled beer where she was banging her head.

She can see why people easily open up to him. The man has a warm aura about him, greeting everyone as they walk in the door. Whether they seem to be new or regulars, he welcomes them into his place with a big grin and a loud hello. 

“No, thank you. I’m perfectly fine just enjoying my drink.” 

The bartender reminds her, “I’m here when you’re ready to talk. My name’s Scott by the way.” 

Scott walks to the other side of the room when he hears her mumble, “I’m Tessa.”

**~**

_6:00 pm_

 “I wasted five years on him,” Tessa complains, catching his attention. “I was ready for everything in that relationship and he told me that I wasn’t enough for him to settle down yet.”

Scott stops restocking the glassware to look up at her. “Boyfriend problems?” 

She shrugs. “I guess you could call it that. It took us two years to actually put a label on it, then three years later, I want all in. He gets spooked.” 

Tessa stops to down the rest of her beer. “I told him I wanted to settle down, get serious, and he left. Just up and _left_.”

Scott stares at the woman in front of him, rubbing her eyes and smearing her once perfect makeup. She has such a pristine look: business suit, high heels, and styled hair. 

Not that he doesn’t have businessmen and women as regulars but she just looks so out of place lounging in one of the stools.

 “You’re too good for him, kiddo. What happened? Just let it all out,” Scott says, pouring Tessa another beer.

 _So_   _that’s_ _what_ _she_ _does_.

She talks about how her and her ex boyfriend got together and broke up. How she brought up the topic of marriage, buying a house, children, and he freaked out. Then a short while later he’s getting married to a much younger woman.

Scott listens to everything and inputs whenever she needs it, commenting on how wrong Ryan is and gives her advice.

He makes her laugh, tells her stories about his own exgirlfriend, and tries to get her mind off of Ryan.

It’s starting to work, and Tessa’s actually glad she stumbled into this bar. 

  **~**

_7:00 pm_

“Tessa! I’m so sorry I’m late!” Kaitlyn rushes over to her, tackling her in a hug. Tessa wheezes, her friend’s strong hold not expected. “Let me buy you a drink. Then we can talk about how much of a jackass Ryan is.”

She hugs her friend back, needing all the comfort she can get right now. “It’s okay, thanks for coming. I just...I don’t even know what to say. I’m suprised? Hurt? Bitter?” Tessa’s lip trembles slightly as she looks up to try and blink back tears. 

“Oh, honey! Don’t cry now! Let’s go dance and take a break from sitting.”

Scott sees the blonde woman drag Tessa from her seat to the open floor and try to get her to move her body. 

After a little coaxing, she starts to giggle and sway to the music. About twenty minutes later, the two return breathless and needing to rehydrate. 

“Sorry about Kaitlyn,” Tessa apologizes, rubbing one finger around the rim of her mug, “I know that we were in the middle of a conversation before she came.”

He waves his hand in nonchalance. “Let’s get the two of you drinks. What would you like, Kaitlyn?” Charming Tessa’s friend over with a dazzling smile.

Laughing along with Scott, Kaitlyn and Tessa are having a great time at the bar. He gets called away for a few minutes so they’re left to themselves to finally chat about the real reason they are there.

“What do you mean, everyone wasn’t sure about my relationship with Ryan?” Tessa demands.

Kaitlyn takes a sip of her drink before replying, “It’s true, Tess. The two of you were so off and on during the years that we became worried if he was just taking advantage of you. But you were happy when things were good between you, that’s why we didn’t say anything.”

Kaitlyn is right. Tessa was _so_  happy whenever her and Ryan’s relationship was in good standing. They put Barbie and Ken to shame with how picture perfect their life was when they were together. 

But Tessa should have seen it ending. If it took two years to have a person put a serious label on their relationship then how was it going to last? And during those next three years, it was on again and off again due to work commitments and needing time to figure out who he was. 

No, she deserves someone better. 

“Let’s just order another drink for now,” Tessa says, “Oh hey, Andrew.” 

Andrew, one of the other bartenders, sends her a wink. “How you holding up there, Tessa? Want me to make you a drink?” He eyes Kaitlyn slightly.

Tessa nods. “Yes, _please_! And this is my friend, Kaitlyn. She’s here to help cheer me up,” Tessa looks between the two are already in a flirty staredown, “Hey, Kaitlyn! Andrew, here, makes the best lemon drop martini I’ve ever had. Do you want one?”

Not even glancing her friend’s way, Kaitlyn says, “I’ll be the judge of that. Let me try one.”

Tessa scoffs at her obviously flirtation. At least one of them might have a good night.

**~**

  _8:00 pm_

“Looks like Kaitlyn and I are going to be here a while,” Tessa says dryly, taking a sip of another beer. She motions over to their friends flirting on the other side of the bar. 

Scott chuckles and winks at her, “That’s okay. Let ‘em have their fun and you’re going to be stuck chatting with me for the time being.”

He hands her some napkins. “Here, help me fold these. Our new guy can never get them right.” Challenge sets in her eyes to outdo it.

 “Let me try,” Tessa quickly says, snatching one. Scott holds in a laugh and shows her how. If it got her mind to focus on something else, Scott would let her fold napkins, polish spoons, even stack cups.

 _As_ _long_ _as_ _it_ _made_ _her_ _happy_.

**~**

_9:00 pm_

Scott cracks some dumb joke to make Tessa almost snort her beer out. Before she goes to reply, Kaitlyn slides onto the stool next her.

“Hey,  _Tessssssa_. Would you be upset with me if I leave?” Giving her friend a big Cheshire Cat grin, she sends a silent plea for forgiveness.

Tessa raises an eyebrow, smirking back at her. “Why would I be upset?” She knows exactly why Kaitlyn is leaving, but she just wants her to squirm. 

Kaitlyn starts picking at her fingernails, a nervous habit of hers. “Andrew's shift is almost over, so the two of us were thinking about heading out together to get something to eat.”

Slowly nodding her head along to Kaitlyn’s lame excuse, Tessa agrees, “Well, if you’re hungry then you should definitely go with Andrew. I’ll be fine here, trust me.” 

Kaitlyn practically squeals and hugs her. Grabbing her purse, she whispers in Tessa’s ear before she leaves, “Thank you so much! By the way, Scott’s pretty cute. I much rather Andrew, but you know...don’t let the opportunity pass you by!” 

Laughing at Tessa’s horrified face, Kaitlyn waves goodbye to the two of them with a wink.

 

**~**

_10:00 pm_

“Are you single?” Tessa asks the new bartender, verging on the edge of drunk, “I think I’m a catch but appareantly no other man does.”

The scrawny college kid seems new and a people-pleaser, not wanting to do anything to lose his job.

 “Ma’am, I think you’re a very pretty lady. Any man would be lucky to date you,” He stammers out, hoping that it was the correct answer to Tessa’s unasked question. 

This makes Tessa start to sniffle. “That is so sweet of you to say. Why can’t there be more men like you in the world?”

Scott watches his newest bartender try to handle Tessa. Almost stepping in, he decides against it. James can handle himself, and Tessa is harmless. 

Besides, she doesn’t want to be around him the whole evening.

  **~**

_11:00 pm_

“I would hand me another beer or else I’ll tell the manager you weren’t being nice to me. You wouldn’t want me to tell the manager you were being a meany-head to a customer. Huh, buddy?” Tessa points her finger at the newbie.

Nervously taking her money, the bartender rings her up and hands her a drink. 

 She narrows her eyes and takes a long sip of the beer. “Thank you. I don’t need _your_ assistance anymore at the moment.”

He scrambles away to the next person waiting to be served, still glancing over at Tessa every once in awhile. Once he is done, she sees him chatting with Scott, both staring straight at her.

Shaking his head with a small smile on his face, Scott heads towards Tessa. “Hey kiddo, you’re still giving James problems? You can’t argue with my guy here. _I_ told him to watch how much you drank.”

Tessa starts sniffling, tears welling up in her eyes. “That means you were being a meany-head, too! Ryan, James, and you! You’re all so _mean_!” 

She lets her head flop onto the counter for the second time that night. Only this time she sobs, pouring out every emotion she bottled up.  

And for the _first_ time that evening, Scott rounds the bar and removes the barrier between them.

Gently resting a hand on her arm, he sits down on the stool next to her. Tessa lifts her head and looks at him with red eyes. 

“It’s going to be okay, Tess,” Scott says in a soft voice, wrapping her in a tight hug. She accepts it willingly, wishing all the memories of the past few years would just wash away in the alcohol. “I promise that eventually all the hurt will go away. Maybe not tonight but soon. You’re strong and the guy you’re miserable over, he doesn’t deserve you. Especially for you to feel any ounce of pain over him.”

Scott squeezes her tighter, before jokingly saying, “But I’m cutting you off, I should have a long time ago. You’re too much of a sweet talker though, kept convincing James into giving you more.”

Still pressed against his chest, Tessa shrugs. “He’ll learn eventually when to tell a girl no.” 

She feels the vibrations of Scott chuckling, soothing her. “Someday, but not to a pretty one like you.”

**~**

_12:00 am_

“Hey, Chiddy!” Play us a song, would ya?” Scott shouts to the piano player. Tessa hadn’t even noticed him earlier in the night, “That’s Patrick. He comes in for a few hours. Keeps the vibe going so people still have a good mood.” 

“I’m pretty sure people are always pretty content here, Scott.”

He offers his hand, motioning toward the dance floor.

 _She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes_  
_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_  
_And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me_

They start slow dancing around the designated dance floor, lost in their own little world. Tessa and Scott weave around the last few couples in the bar to try not to bump into the others.

 “You’re a much better dancer than I expected,” Tessa compliments, “You just don’t seem like the person who would know their way around the dance floor.”

Scott shrugs in response. “I actually took dance lessons when I was younger. I was an ice dancer for a long time before I switched to hockey.”

 “Ice dancing? You just keep surprising me, Scott.”

Scott twirls her around before spinning her back into his arms.

 “Patrick’s great. You and Kaitlyn will have to come back when he’s playing sometime.”

 _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _come_ _back_ to _dance_ _with_ _me_ _sometime_.

It’s the underlying question, and he hopes Tessa understands it.

 _And she'll promise you more than the garden of Eden_  
_Then_ _she'll_ _carelessly_ _cut_ _you_ _and_ _laugh_ _while_ _you're_ _bleeding_  
_But_ _she_ _brings_ _out_ _the_ _best_ _and_ _the_ _worst_ _you_ _can_ _be_  

Snuggling his nose into Tessa’s neck, Scott sighs deeply. This is always one of his favorite times at the bar. Though he loves the high energy, packed-room for all the sports games, it’s the slow end of the night he enjoyed too. The lull of only a few people around and Patrick playing the piano made for a peaceful stop to a very busy work night. 

 _She_ _is_ _frequently_ _kind_ _and_ _she's_ _suddenly_ _cruel_  
_She_ _can_ _do_ _as_ _she_ _pleases_ , _she's_ _nobody's_ _fool_  
_But_ _she_ _can't_ _be_ _convicted_ , _she's_ _earned_ _her_ _degree_  
_And_ _the_ _most_ _she_ _will_ _do_ _is_ _throw_ _shadows_ _at_ _you_  
_But_ _she's_ _always_ _a_ _woman_ _to_ _me_

Tessa sighs and rests her head against his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she just lets him sway her to the rest of the song.

 _Yeah_ , _Scott_ _Moir_ _could_ _get_ _used_ _this_.

  **~**

_1:00 am_

 “Alright, Tess. Come on up. I’m taking you home.”

Tessa lifts her heavy head from the bar and raises an eyebrow at Scott. “Now Scott, I thought you had more manners than that. Demanding a girl to go back to your place?”

Scott chuckles and takes her keys from her. “No, I’m bringing you back to _your_  house so that you can get some sleep. Hopefully, you can sleep off all this alcohol well.”

She rolls her eyes and gets up from the stool, trying to find her balance. “You’re lucky that you’re my friend now, Scott. Or else you would’ve been dragging me out of here.” 

Looping his arm around her waist, he pulls her towards the direction of his car. “C’mon Tessa, you’ll have all the time in the world to be sassy later. But now, we need to get you home and in bed.” 

After a twenty-minute drive, Scott looks over to the snoring beauty in his passenger seat. She fell asleep as soon as she sat down in the car, and he hated that he would have to wake her up. 

“Hey, Tess, we’re here. Let’s get you up to your apartment.”

She turns to him and glares for the disruption, before unbuckling. Cracking a smile, he helps her in the apartment to make sure she’s safe and sound. 

Looking back at the Tessa asleep on her bed, Scott calls out quietly, “Good night, Tessa. I’m glad I got to meet you tonight.”

**~**

_11:00 am_

Tessa quickly awakens with a deep snort, rolling farther into the drool on her pillow, trying to remember all about the previous night...

 _Ryan’s_ _engagement_...

 _Kaitlyn’s_ _hookup..._

 _but_ _most_ _importantly..._

_Scott._

She shoots out of bed to her kitchen. Her phone charging, ibuprofen set out, and a note next to it.

 

_Tess,_

_Thought you might need this after the night you had. It was pretty rough at first, but I think you’re a strong woman who can handle anything thrown your way._

_I had a lot of fun last night talking to you so if you’re ever in need of a friend again come by the bar._

_And maybe if you’re still looking for a guy who you want everything with, I’ll be here._

_-Scott_

 

There’s a number scrawled at the bottom with a smiley face next to it.

Tessa returns the smile to the simple gesture and picks up her phone. Taking a deep breath, she punches in the numbers.

After three rings a mumbled voice answers, “Hello?”

Letting out that breath, Tess replies, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, “Hey! Scott? This is Tessa, from the bar. I just wanted to call and say thank you for last night. I wasn’t the best customer.”

She hears him chuckle and stretch on the other side of the line. “It’s no problem, Tess. You were definitely a fun person to have around.”

There’s a comfortable silence between the two before Scott speaks up, “Are you free tomorrow night?”

Yeah _,_ I’m free any night this week.”

Scott pauses. 

He honestly didn’t think that Tessa would ever call him. And when she did it was just to thank him, not to really talk to him. Now, here he goes trying to go and ask this beautiful, funny girl out on a date. 

“Well, I know this bar that we can go to if you’re interested.”

He does a couple of fist pumps whenever she starts laughing. “Does this bar have sports stuff all over?” 

“Of course, it’s packed for every Leafs game. Got shitty beer and box wine too.”

Sarcasticly gasping, Tessa replies, “My favorite! Are the bartenders cute? That’s a must.” 

“Only the owner! He’s dashing, the most handsome man you’ll ever meet in Canada.”

Tessa snorts at that remark, “ _Oh_ , that’s tempting. Who wouldn’t want to go here with a man like that?”

 “There’s a piano player,” Scott says in a softer tone, “who plays until closing time. Romantic songs, upbeat songs, you name it, he’ll do it for you. But this bartender only dances with the most beautiful woman at the bar, so you have to go, Tess. Because that woman would always be you.”

He knows Tessa is smiling on the other end. Waiting for her answer, he holds his breath.

 “You convinced me, Scott. Hot bartender, bad beer, sports decorations, and live music. It’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! The song in the story is “She’s Always a Woman” by Billy Joel. It’s a very popular song amongst many piano players.


End file.
